


氧气

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *肉体浩珉精神珉浩*双O怀孕文学
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 3





	氧气

-

沈昌珉洗完澡给自己拍一张抑制贴，才慢悠悠光着上身晃到卧室。他马上要迎来热潮期，而郑允浩现在已经怀孕四个月了，怎么想都不安全且不方便，所以他准备明天去趟医院开点抑制剂。

郑允浩怀孕的前三个月他们坚持分房睡，沈昌珉睡前会去他房间看看他顺便亲一下额头，化身甜心弟弟，让郑允浩受宠若惊的同时感到一丝不满。

他们的医生，也就是沈昌珉的至亲曺圭贤先生表示，鉴于他们二人都是omega，不具备较强的攻击性和失控的可能，只要注意卫生和安全，在三个月以后做爱是非常合理的举措。

但这个举措被沈昌珉否决了。

郑允浩把被子拉到下巴，床头的加湿器在勤勤恳恳地工作着。怀孕以来他胖了一些，尤其是胳膊和胸部，变得饱胀且柔软，导致他没办法正视镜子中自己的身材，就算沈昌珉在帮他洗澡的时候坚持夸赞他真的很美——但是那个语气!那该死的冷静的语气，听起来就像是采访里虚假的相互吹捧。

而且最近他开始分泌乳汁，这真的很讨厌，因为他胸口的衣物随时有可能被弄得湿漉漉的，有时候一觉起来会觉得湿掉的胸口被空调吹得冷飕飕。但医生不建议他佩戴乳夹或者其他什么工具，一是因为他分泌的量比较多，会造成胀痛，二是戴着也不会舒服到哪去，不如不戴。

这样一来他们就没办法工作，沈昌珉偶尔出门参加必要的活动，好动的郑允浩被独自关在家，简直郁闷得想撞墙。

他的床头除了加湿器，还有电动的吸乳机器。只是他实在不喜欢，就算那个硅胶垫子再怎么软，用久了还是会觉得痛啊。但是好在他还有一个人力的。沈昌珉现在已经条件反射，只要他一掀开上衣就会条件反射凑过来帮他。

“睡了么？睡了为什么不关灯?”沈昌珉从卧室门口冒出头来，郑允浩把脑袋从被子里拔出来一点点，朝他招招手:“昌珉妮过来。”

沈昌珉没穿上衣，在灯光下显露出两只圆润的肩头，让人看了想咬一口，他手里还拿了本书，看样子是从客厅溜达过一圈了。他熟练地掀开郑允浩的被子，在乳根处摸了一圈，“又涨奶了？”

郑允浩的乳头每天被吸得又红又肿，这会儿光是碰一下就敏感得受不了，他点点头，看弟弟趴下来吻一吻他的乳晕。沈昌珉的眉骨漂亮得过分了，长睫毛垂下来显得格外性感，他伸手摁住人的肩膀，目睹沈昌珉把高挺的鼻子埋进自己的乳沟拱一拱，真的就像小鹿撒娇，但这个场景怎么看怎么色情。

“我会不会胖?”吸到半路沈昌珉突然间抬头看他，“天天晚上加餐。”

你有本事把你那只手从我另一边胸上拿开!郑允浩又羞又气，从沈昌珉趴过来的那一刻他就开始发潮，这小子口口声声为了安全不肯操他，也不让他自己玩，家里的按摩棒和跳蛋全部给锁到衣柜小抽屉里去了。他硬得受不了的时候沈昌珉会给他口一发，但也仅限于口，乱糟糟的体液在他腿间淌个没完沈昌珉也只当没看见。

沈昌珉给他两边都清空以后就拍拍他的背哄他睡觉，拉上被子把人抱怀里，“哥睡吧。”

郑允浩气得扭来扭去从他怀里挣脱出来。他动作一大冷风就呼哧哧往被窝里钻，怕冷的首尔玻璃男瞬间放弃:“那就不抱着你，哥快点睡啊。”

这下郑允浩想钻回去贴他的机会都没有了。他有多久没闻到沈昌珉发情的甜甜水蜜桃味了?一想到这个郑允浩就开始委屈，被吸肿的乳头蹭着睡衣真的很痒，他感觉自己又陷入僵局，回忆里温暖的口腔质感让他变本加厉地燥热起来，无法控制的体液正在往外涌，他想念被填满的饱胀感，被掰开大腿直直地干到底。

这令郑允浩的眼睛和皮肤都变得潮湿，他甚至能够感知到自己的后穴开始张合，性器硬起来，被内裤束缚住。

黑暗带给人的感受是安静，郑允浩把内裤粗暴地从胯骨上拽下来时，松紧带弹到他的大腿发出一点响声，让他的腰身僵硬了片刻。他不确定沈昌珉睡着了没有，但他们之间其实没什么可遮掩的，他带上一种破罐子破摔的心态，将一根手指塞进后穴。那简直毫不费力，因为发馋而流个没完的体液打湿了他的一整个手掌。

他可以确定现在卧室的空气里弥漫的满是他的草莓香——虽然沈昌珉宣称他无法欣赏草莓的香气。这个学不会好好说话的臭小孩。郑允浩可能需要一个按摩棒或者一根他爱人那在omega之中算得上是出类拔萃的阴茎，他加多一根手指，夹紧屁股，但丰沛的汁水还是流过他的臀缝，让底下的床垫都湿了一块。当他抽动手指的时候，带来的快感就像被人操进生殖腔——沈昌珉绝不会允许这样的事情发生，他对郑允浩和他肚子里那个孩子的安全无比关切。郑允浩咬着嘴唇忍住了一声恼怒又放荡的呻吟。

“你在干什么?”沈昌珉的声音从他耳后缓慢地吹过来，郑允浩的喉咙里发出一阵发情的幼兽的咕哝声。

床头灯被拧亮，郑允浩红透的耳廓无处遁形。沈昌珉在被子底下找到了他的手，它湿淋淋的，被产道咬的很紧，给人牵着手腕拔出来时还显得十分不情愿。

他整个人被沈昌珉温柔地翻过来，脸对着脸，沈昌珉的神色严厉又坚定。灯光漫过郑允浩饱满的胸乳，欲望像一卷一卷的浪那样把它们打湿。他漏奶了。

这很糟糕，因为一刻钟以前它们刚刚被吸空。沈昌珉不着痕迹地皱起眉头，他的哥哥由于受孕而越发丰润的身体曲线此刻呈现在他眼中就格外诱人，更何况郑允浩毫不吝惜地在他面前展露了自己的全部渴望。

“昌多里……”郑允浩盯着他，瞳孔却不受控地有点失焦，“插进来。”

沈昌珉叹气，撕下自己后颈的抑制贴，甩甩头发深吸了一口气，薄而结实的胸口泛起红潮。

郑允浩湿润的龟头被人裹入手心揉搓，他腰后垫了两只枕头，双腿平放，双手抱着自己隆起的下腹部。他想抬起膝盖，却被沈昌珉阻止了，甜甜的蜜桃味让他脑袋发昏，任人摆布。

弟弟张开细瘦的双腿把他的性器吞入体内时，郑允浩困惑地睁大了眼睛。这对沈昌珉的大腿肌肉是一种考验，他得避免自己压迫到郑允浩的肚子。在匆匆契入一个头部的时候，他看见沈昌珉的身体情不自禁地颤抖起来。沈昌珉正处于热潮期来临前的躁动阶段，所以他湿得够快，柔软的、粘腻的，吸吮着郑允浩勃发的阴茎。

他看到郑允浩饥渴地张开的嘴唇和舌尖，自己挺翘的性器蹭到人隆起的腹部，留下前液涂抹开的水光。这样的煽动让郑允浩脸蛋涨红，他无休止地在脑子里回味着那根性器操进自己身体的触感，往外扯带时会勾到腺体，令他分泌出更多的交合液。

他乳房鼓胀，乳头坚硬，全身丰盈饱满得就像烂熟的水果，稍微碰一碰就能流出甜美的汁液。沈昌珉用屁股操他，而他的奶水淌了一肚皮，甜腻的香气泡得人皮肤发涨。

“你喜欢这个吗？哥哥?”沈昌珉用手揉揉他软绵绵的大腿。

郑允浩黏糊糊地吐气，感觉自己要射，沈昌珉锲而不舍地把他吞得很深，肠肉翕动着绞他，手掌贴着他一塌糊涂的胸口摩挲，沾着他漏出来的乳汁在他圆鼓鼓的肚皮上写“我爱你”，但郑允浩什么也不知道，只是晃着脑袋求他插进去。

沈昌珉摸摸他的脸，声音温柔又残忍:“不可以哦……哥乖一点。让哥操我不好吗？”

他上下摆动腰肢，让郑允浩射进他温暖的肠道。拔出来的时候郑允浩好像已经瘫软，他的大腿支撑身体重量支撑得太久变得酸疼，粘稠的液体从股间滑落的感觉也不太舒服。但他必须先把闹脾气的小母亲哄好了。

沈昌珉侧躺着把人搂住，亲亲他光裸的肩膀，拿毛巾帮他把溢出的奶水都擦干了，最后抬起他的一侧腿弯，用手指拨弄人潮湿的穴口。

敞开的产道就像一块融化的奶酪，他的手指陷进去，极其缓慢且仔细地寻找腺体的位置。郑允浩窝在他怀里轻轻抽气，外放的情绪介于委屈和痛快之间，坦诚可爱。

一般来说郑允浩很好哄，只是这次沈昌珉铁了心要惩罚他。缘由无非是两个月前他们的禁欲期里，郑允浩被逮到在洗澡的时候偷偷用按摩棒自慰到高潮，从那以后，沈昌珉不仅坚决介入了他的洗澡过程，还禁止了接下来两个月內的插入式性爱。他决心让胆大妄为的孕期omega吃些苦头。

“时间还没到，我们不能出尔反尔。”沈昌珉咬着他的耳朵提醒他。

郑允浩刚刚射过一次还硬不起来，被抵着腺体的手指小幅度戳刺只觉得下腹酸胀，他开始不止所措，想勒令沈昌珉停下来，却又在潜意识里认为自己需要这个。这是个欲望的陷阱。

沈昌珉释放的信息素甜味就像子弹一样击穿他的大脑，他流出来一点尿液——怀孕以来他发现他对自己身体的控制能力变弱了——但这一切都无可指摘。就算他哭着弄脏了他们的被子和床单，沈昌珉也会把他抱到另一间卧房并把这里收拾干净。

郑允浩咬住被子的一角，任由它被自己的口水搞得湿答答。积蓄的快感被放大数倍在他的身体里爆炸，就仿佛那是一个发酵的过程，最后过剩的气体胀破了容器。他觉得自己又尿出了一些，羞惭的情绪几乎把他整个吞掉，而沈昌珉早就发现了，一边轻轻笑着一边拿掉他嘴里咬的被子凑过去和他接吻。

“你知道无论如何你都是最美的，这绝不是毫无感情的吹捧。”

-


End file.
